


the stag and it's winter rose

by lmani



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Duty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Love, Politics, Protectiveness, Slight underage, Slow Burn, War, so Arya is 14 and Gendry is 19, the timeline is fastforwarded 5 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmani/pseuds/lmani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Jon Arynn dies a few years later, Arya grows into a splitting image of her aunt, and Gendry is the crowned prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arya bounded over to the courtyard as fast as she could, stopping every once in a while to see if she could catch a glimpse of the incoming party the King had brought. She could only see it when she had climbed on top of a stationary wheelbarrow, letting out a gasp at the immense amount of guests. There were wheelhouses drenched in the golden yellow of House Baratheon, hundreds of pretty knights whose armors glinted in the early morning sun, and countless Baratheon banners whipping about in the sharp winds. The crowned stag seemingly danced on it's field of yellow, making Arya giggle against her will. Mikken had let her borrow a steel helm in return for her help cleaning in anticipation for their guests, leaving Arya in an almost impossibly happy mood. It was simple, a dull gray pothelm that was standard to every guardsmen in Winterfell, but it was the first piece of armor she had ever worn.

When she finally made it to the courtyard, barefoot and dirty, the King and the rest of the royal family had unfortunately beat her to it. King Robert was already talking to her father as Arya tried to slip in beside Bran as quietly as she could. Apparently she hadn't done a good job of it, as she could feel Sansa's eyes sending daggers to her side and the quiet chuckles of Jon and Robb beside her. Robert had also noticed, but he strangely fell silent at the sight of her, his face becoming pale as if he'd seen a ghost. Soon enough, everyone's eyes were on her, and Arya couldn't help but to take off her helm self consciously, her grip on the steel turning her knuckles white.

"Ned," Robert wheezed after a bout of silence, sounding like he had took a blow to the gut. Arya looked to her father anxiously, looking for an answer, but he only nodded at his friend in empathy. Even her mother seemed to know what was going on, looking at the King in anticipation of what he would say next. He didn't say anything, however, only gulped and shouted something about expecting a feast, sounding halfhearted and almost weary in a way. Feeling as if she had done something wrong, Arya looked to the other faces of the royal family in the courtyard, hoping to find a clue, but she only found Queen Cersei's hard emerald eyes glaring at her as if Arya was her sworn enemy. She quickly looked down after that, feeling shame for whatever she seemed to have done as she pretended to inspect her helm.

Robert had ended up insisting on visiting the crypts with Ned, leaving a protesting Cersei and a courtyard full of confusion. The whispers began as people dispersed, finishing their preparations for the feast while discussing what had happened. Arya didn't know what to do, staying where she was as she felt stares from her mother and sister boring into her side. Sansa suddenly started to speak, her tone venomous, and that was it for Arya. She bolted before Sansa could even finish her first word, abandoning her steel helm to the mud.

She was almost to her bed chamber when she noticed the tears flowing down her face.

* * *

Arya had collapsed on her bed after that, sobbing herself into a restless sleep. She only woke at the insistent knock at her door, her mother's voice accompanying it.

"Please open your door, Arya. I promise I'll explain everything--" Arya had already swung the door open, having jumped up at the prospect of an explanation. Her mother just sighed with a tired and affectionate smile, lowering her hand and letting herself into the room. "Before I start, I want you to know that you did _nothing_ wrong. Alright?"

Arya nodded then, feeling a bit better knowing that she hadn't somehow messed _everything_ up without even realizing it. She still felt anxious though. The King had looked so... _stricken_ in that moment. It was as if everyone knew something that she didn't, and whatever it was, it had created tension that Arya knew would last throughout the King's stay.

Her mother sat down at the edge of her bed, patting on the space beside her for Arya. She put a hand around her and pulled her close once she was sitting, kissing the top of her head before starting. "Tell me, child, has anyone ever told you of your aunt Lyanna?"

Arya couldn't help but to snort. "Of course. Father always tells me it whenever he catches Sansa or Jeyne calling me Horseface. He thinks I look like Lyanna, and apparently she was beautiful. Probably in a horsey way, if she looked like me." Her mother breathed out a laugh before she could stop it, pinching Arya's cheek in admonishment.

"You are a beautiful Northern Lady, just like your aunt. Don't you forget that," Catelyn told her sternly before continuing. "Do you remember what happened, though? With Robert Baratheon?"

She nodded vigorously, remembering the abduction that had started Robert's Rebellion. "Lyanna had been betrothed to King Robert, but Rheagar Targaryen stole her away."

"Exactly. The King loved his Lady Lyanna _so much,_ Arya. He stopped at nothing, all in the hopes that she was still alive," Her mother said, voice dropping down to a murmur. "Now think about how alike you look to your aunt." At that, Arya was hit with sudden realization. _He sees Lyanna when he looks at me._

"S-should I apologize to him, Mother?" She asked nervously. It was a first for her, being so nervous, as well coming to her mother for advice on anything. "I didn't mean to--"

"What did I say?" Catelyn interrupted her brusquely, cupping her cheek lovingly. "None of this is your fault. You have nothing to apologize for. Just give the King space, he was only surprised at the likeness you two share." Arya nodded again, feeling like her head was going to just nod right off her neck. Her mother laughed, standing up to leave. "One more thing, Arya. Sansa would like to speak with you--" Arya immediately groaned, knowing that Sansa only wanted to yell at her for 'ruining everything.' "Arya! Your sister wants to apologize for being so curt with you this morning. I will expect you two to have made up by time we break our fast tomorrow, understood? And make sure you wash up for the feast!"

 _...Sansa? Wanting to_ apologize _?!_ Arya blinked, ignoring the last thing her mother had said in favor of wondering at _Sansa_ wanting to apologize to her. Her mother hadn't waited for an answer, sweeping out of the room regally as Arya tried to figure out what was wrong with her sister. Sansa _never_ apologized out of her own free will. Arya rubbed her face, weariness making her feel older than her four-and-ten years. _Robb or Father must have told her to apologize_ , Arya concluded. _That was the only way to get Sansa to apologize, after all._ She sighed, slipping out of her chambers and towards Sansa's, already knowing it would end in an argument.

Before she could make it to her sister's chambers, she walked right into what felt like a warm wall, falling on her bottom. "Hey, watch where you're going," She shouted at the person, kicking at their ankles when they didn't respond. When they turned around, Arya almost regretted shouting, seeing what must have been the prince. Ice blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a laugh that matched the Kings almost exactly... _Is he laughing at_ me _?!_

"My apologies, My Lady. Didn't see you there." Now he was making japes about her _height?_

"Don't call me a Lady," Arya growled, standing up with all the grace of a cripple. "I am _not_ a Lady."

He mocked confusion, tilting his head to the side with a laugh. "You're the daughter of Lord Eddard Stark, are you not? That makes you a Lady."

"How do _you_ know I'm his daughter?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them, remembering the morning where all the Stark children had been lined up for all to see. Her anger was getting to her, the infuriating prince only laughing again.

"Who could _not_ know? You're the talk of the castle."

Arya decided she hated the prince with every ounce of her being.

"Whatever, get out of my way, _prince._ " She spat the word out like it was venom, pushing past his bulk as best she could. She heard him shout after her, but Arya was already running as fast as she could, too fast to hear.

When she made it to Sansa's door, she had to wait a moment to catch her breath before trying to knock. She only knocked once before Sansa was there, opening the door swiftly. She gave a small smile to her younger sister, looking as if she was nervous. Arya fought the urge to roll her eyes in favor of her own sardonic smile. "Hello, Sansa. Mother told me you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, of course. Please sit down," Sansa smiled, closing the door behind them and walked almost as regally to the edge of her bed. At age six-and-ten, Sansa had become even more beautiful, her Tully features making her look like a true princess. Arya hated her, too. "I want to apologize for my behavior this morning. I talked to Father and he told me--"

"That you should apologize to me?" Arya snapped, feeling vindicated that she had predicted right. "That you should pretend to be sorry so that Father will talk to me later, telling me to be as nice as _you?"_

Sansa gasped, her perfect and delicate eyebrows scrunching together. "Arya! I only went to Father to ask what had happened this morning! I wanted to apologize of my _own_ accord because I _felt bad._ Is that really too hard to believe?" She almost looked hurt, looking down at her hands, and suddenly Arya was furious.

"Of _course_ it's too hard to believe, you idiot," She shouted, shutting her eyes to keep back potential tears. " _Always always ALWAYS_ you're scheming and giggling behind my back with that wretch Jeyne Poole, when have you _EVER_ tried to help or support me?!"

Suddenly they were both standing, Sansa looking just as furious. "I could say the _exact same_ of you. Always plotting and trying to ruin anything I try to do, flinging food at my dresses and showing up to meet the royal family in a _steel helm._ Why must you always bring disgrace to our family? Looking like a child dressed in their fathers clothes when you're supposed to be representing the Stark family," She scoffed, raising her chin. "Just because I actually hold the family above my own wants does not mean I'm some villain. Do you know Mother's family words? _Family, Duty, Honor._ You obviously don't care about your family _or_ duty, you lack any honor whatsoever. How can you even call yourself a Stark?"

Arya didn't know what to say. She felt tears beginning to well up before she started running, slamming the door before Sansa could call out after her. Her feet carried her to the godswood, right up to the weirwood tree where she found Nymeria and Ghost wrestling. As soon as she approached the two direwolves, Nymeria bounded over to her expectantly, leaving Ghost to lay by the tree's roots. Tears began flowing in earnest when Arya hugged her wolf, wishing she could just run away and never look back. _Sansa doesn't know what she's talking about,_ Arya thought hotly. _She_ likes _being a Lady, learning how to sew pretty flowers and to keep her pretty little mouth shut._

Sighing, she wiped her tears away and looked at her direwolf. "You'll always understand me, won't you?" The wolf huffed at her, nuzzling her neck as if to answer. She was still practically a pup, yet she had grown to Arya's full height in the span of mere months. She couldn't help but to giggle at Nymeria's wet nose, hugging her more tightly. She sat down on the damp earth, pulling Nymeria down with her so she could lean her head on the wolf's side. Arya must have been there for an age, just breathing in Nymeria's scent mixed with the godswood's murky odors as she day dreamed of daring adventures, before suddenly being interrupted.

"My Lady, people are looking for you," a voice called out from behind her. The _prince's_ voice.

"Go away," She spat over her shoulder, not bothering to turn around. "I'm in no mood to feast."

She heard heavy footsteps, and suddenly the prince was in front of her, crouching down until he was looking over Nymeria at eye level. "You know, my name is Gendry. And you should say _Your Grace_ when you're done speaking," he said bemusedly, unfazed by Arya's tone. Before she could respond, an insult at the tip of her tongue, he continued. "Even if you have no urge to feast, your father and the King are beginning to worry."

"Then tell them I'll be in the godswood, praying that my sister will make haste in being sold to some fat old lord. Is that good enough, _Your Grace?"_ She asked, a venomous smile that didn't reach her eyes spread across her face. When the prince, Gendry, only stood up and laughed, she raised her voice in anger, standing up as well. "What about you? Shouldn't the crowned prince be busy drinking iced milk and telling stories of false valor like all the other lords?"

Gendry laughed even harder, earning him a hard push from Arya. She had used all of her strength, but he had only stumbled a bit. "Well that was unladylike," He laughed. Even when Arya pushed him a second time, landing him on the ground, he laughed all the harder. Arya huffed angrily and quickly turned heel to walk away as fast as she could as Nymeria bounded away to join Ghost. If they wanted her at the feast so bad, so be it. She would be there, bare feet, dirty hair, torn dress and all.

* * *

Thankfully the feast was too lively to notice her entrance, the mass of drunken smallfolk paying no mind to her slipping in between them. She hadn't even made it to the halfway mark when Jon had grabbed her and pulled her to the side.

"Where in the seven hells _were_ you, Arya?! Father was close to sending people to search for you!" He hissed under his breath, anxiously looking to see if anyone had noticed.

Arya scoffed before replying, "It seems the King had beat him to it. That prince Gendry was bothering me, so blame it on him." Before she had a chance to feel bad about lying, she slipped out of Jon's grasp to continue her trek up to where her family was seated. Her mother had already seemed to have spotted her, glaring at her incredulously as Arya went up to the only other empty seat at the table, between Sansa and Bran. She hadn't bothered to be subtle at that point, slouching in her chair as she felt Sansa's stare bore into her.

"Before you say anything to me at all," Arya voiced, not even looking at her sister. "Just know that it will make no difference." It seemed to have hit home, as she saw her sister's eyebrows furrow together and her eyes turn downward. Arya sighed discontentedly, eyeing the guests around her in favor of even looking at the food the servers had piled onto her plate unbidden. She frowned when she saw the King, laughing and kissing some tavern wench, obviously piss drunk. Arya couldn't help but to glance behind her to see if Cersei had seen, only to find those hard emerald eyes locked onto hers. Surprised, she quickly turned away to look down at her hands, feeling a tinge of shame for judging the King and Queen's relationship so openly. She was so busy looking down at her hands that she didn't notice the prince's entrance until he was sat in front of her.

_In front of her._

"What are _you_ doing, _prince?"_ Arya mocked, wanting him gone before he said anything stupid to her again. "Shouldn't you be with the other prancing lords?"

Sansa hissed her name in admonishment, sounding scandalized, but Gendry only laughed. "As luck would have it, this is the only seat available _._ However, you could always talk to your father about it, if you'd like," He said with a sly smile, nodding behind her to where she knew her father sat. She risked a glance towards him to find a stare as cold as ice, sending shivers down her back as she turned around once more. Arya gave the prince a stubborn glare of her own, slouching farther down into her chair as she gave up for the night.

 _Stupid arrogant princes and stupid good for nothing sisters,_ she thought with a scowl, pushing her food around her plate as she settled in for what was going to be a _long_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya woke to the blinding sunlight of the rising sun, immediately hunching over her bed to throw up what looked like mostly wine. She thanked the old gods and the new that somebody had put the chamber pot right beside her bed, catching everything that came out of her mouth perfectly. There was also a glass of water, which she gulped down gratefully. After that, she curled back up in her bed and tried to remember what had happened, the beginnings of a major headache lingering at the edges of her mind.

Much to her surprise, Arya was still allowed to drink as much wine as anyone else at the feast, making the ordeal a lot less painful to go through. She didn't remember much, and the little she did remember was through a drunken haze. She did remember becoming much more agreeable when she had drank more than a few cups of wine, laughing at Gendry's jokes and throwing her arm around Sansa companionably at one point. _She better not take that the wrong way,_ Arya thought bitterly as she pulled her blanket over her head to block out the sun. _I was just drunk, it doesn't change a thing._

For some strange reason, she found her mind going back to Gendry. Arya didn't remember most of what he said, but the stuff she did remember was actually funny, bringing a giggle to her lips at the thought of it. _He might not be so bad..._ Suddenly Arya shook her head a bit, realizing what she had just thought. _No, he's still a royal prat._

Soon after she had woken, Arya heard her handmaidens enter the room and take her chamber pot for cleaning. Emerging from her cocoon of blankets, she asked one of them to run her a hot bath before curling back up. The handmaidens were barely talking above a whisper, yet the sound was deafening to Arya and she prayed they made haste.

When the water was hot and ready, Arya got up to slip off her clothes only to realize she still had on her dress from last night. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it as a handmaiden, Mallory, started undoing her laces for her. It still looked fixable, only a few tears in the hem and caked on dirt from her running around, so she didn't feel too bad. At that point her dress and shift were off, and Mallory was helping her into the tub, full of blissfully warm water. She took a moment, sighing as Mallory began scrubbing the dirt off of her, before asking a question that had been on her mind ever since she woke up.

"Mallory, do you know who helped me to my bed last night? I definitely remember being much too drunk to even stand, let alone walk to my own bed." Mallory chuckled quietly at the comment, thinking a moment before answering.

"Well... I did see you talking to the prince right before I left for the night. He seemed to be trying to carry you and you were yelling at him."

Arya couldn't help the snort that came out, already imagining it in her mind. "Why would he even care if I made it to my bed? He could have just told a guard."

Mallory's voice dropped to a whisper, a sly smile appearing on her soft features. "Do you not know the way he looks at you, My Lady? The prince could barely tear his eyes off of you last night," the handmaiden giggled, brushing through Arya's hair with her fingers. Arya didn't know what to say, trying to control the blush that started to creep up her neck as Mallory continued. "If you want me to be honest, it looked quite improper. The prince carrying a drunken lady half conscious to her room in the dark of night? There were many whispers after you left, My Lady."

"Don't call me 'My Lady,' Mal," Arya said almost petulantly, still not knowing what to say. If anything, she was angry with the prince for creating more gossip among the smallfolk. He could've just left her to be helped by a guard, why did he have to be so stupid? Arya decided she would give him a piece of her mind later on in the day, a scowl remaining on her face throughout the rest of her bath.

* * *

When she was clean and dressed, one of Catelyn's handmaidens arrived at her door, requesting that she went to her father's solar to break her fast. Arya groaned childishly at the direction, disregarding the handmaiden in favor of running through the halls towards her destination. _If I'm going to get in trouble, I may as well get it over with._ When she had arrived, Harwin opened the door for her to reveal the King and Queen, her parents, and _Gendry_ of all people. She sent a glare to his stupid smirking face as she sat down at the table, her parents too busy talking to notice it. Robert immediately began beaming at Arya, looking like one of the most jolly old men Arya had ever seen. Almost against her will she smiled back, struck by the contagious joy he emitted. By then, her parents had also began smiling at her, which was... unsettling, considering that she should have been getting lectured for her lateness to the King's arrival and the feast.

Everyone seemed to be smiling at her expectantly, and yet again Arya felt she was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"Arya, we were waiting for you," Ned smiled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did you have a good night's rest?"

She couldn't help but to feel _un_ comfortable despite it all, feeling like she was about to become the butt of some joke as she stumbled her way through a reply. "Um, yes, I did. Thank you for asking, Father."

"Of course. Now, I know its short notice, but the King thought you'd might enjoy accompanying us on a hunting trip tomorrow." Arya almost choked on her food, gazing up at Ned with impossibly wide eyes. She realized there would be some sort of good news, but she never expected  _that._ "Robb, Gendry, and Joffrey will all be there as well." She faltered a bit at the sound of Gendry's name, but it didn't stop the wild grin that tore across her face.

"For true, Father? Will you really let me go?" Arya choked out, mind spinning at the possibilities. No matter how many times she had asked in the past, Arya would always be let down one way or another, but this time was different. She never really cared all that much about royalty, but... she would be hunting with the _King himself._ Maybe if she proved her skill and potential, he would make her a squire to a famous knight, like Ser Jamie Lannister or Ser Barristan Selmy. Her smile grew ever the wider at the prospect, dazedly realizing that she probably looked like a horse at that point. She was too happy to care.

"Aye, I speak truly."

"Gods, Ned. Look at her. You should have taken her hunting a long time ago, she looks like she'll piss herself she's so happy," Robert laughed, wine on his breath despite the hour. Catelyn balked at the comment and Cersei discreetly rolled her eyes, but Arya laughed along with him, suddenly hoping to make a good impression. She decidedly ignored Gendry's pointed chuckle, gripping her fork tighter in a tinge of annoyance. Anything Gendry did seemed to be in spite of Arya, but she refused to satisfy his behavior, not when things were going this well.

Ned chuckled as well, although much quieter. "As much as I'd like to, my hands are usually tied, Your Grace. I'm glad to be bringing her with us, though." He turned to smile at Arya, and she knew she would never feel this happy ever again.

* * *

After they finished their meal, Arya ran off as fast as she could to pack her things. Mallory and a few other handmaidens were already packing her store of boy clothes and her comfortable dresses, most likely on the command of her father. She shared a grin with Mallory as she began to help, stuffing as many items as she could into her trunk.

It was only when they were preparing to finally leave the next day did Arya remember she never told Gendry off about carrying her to her room the night before. She would have to wait until they were alone, she didn't want her father or the King to see. Arya grinned at the thought of finally confronting him, hoping that it would lead to him leaving her alone for the rest of the King's trip. The courtyard was cold and damp with the late summer snow, but Arya was sweating with excitement.

"And what are you grinning about, little wolf?" Jon Snow smiled, walking up behind her to ruffle her hair. Arya laughed, throwing his arm to the side so she could face him.

" _I'm_ going to be hunting with the King," she said proudly, chin raised high. "If you're lucky, you might even get a piece of the great big boar I'll bring back."

Jon only laughed, ruffling her hair again and wishing her luck before walking off with Ghost behind him. As she watched him leave, she suddenly wished that Jon could come with them. _It would be improper,_ a voice said in her head, sounding suspiciously like Sansa. Arya sometimes wished Sansa was the bastard instead. It would certainly shut up her constant complaints of Jon's presence in the castle. _Let her feel what a bastard feels, to always be shunned,_ Arya thought sourly, scuffing her shoes on the ground.

When she saw Father and Robb approach, she quickly shook her head free of all the negative feelings Sansa had brought unbidden to her mind. She gave them a big smile as she waited patiently by the horse stalls, determined to be the best daughter in all of Westeros. If she was good enough on this trip, Father might start taking her more often. Arya shivered gleefully at the thought.

"Are you ready, child?" Ned asked with a smile while Robb told the stable boys to start readying the horses. Arya bobbed her head excitedly in answer, feeling almost too overwhelmed to speak. She would _finally_ be able to experience what her brothers did so often.

As she hopped onto her mare along with Father and Robb, she saw the King waddling towards them with his two sons. They hadn't even saddled their horses, yet Robert already had a wineskin in his hand. Arya fought to keep in a giggle at the sight of him, breathing hard from the stairs while his sons had to make an obvious effort to slow their gaits to keep pace. Gendry was smirking at the back of his father's head while Joffrey glared at his surroundings. Arya ignored the way her eyes kept being drawn to Gendry, dressed in a fitted yellow doublet with a silver stag adorned to the collar. In an effort to distract herself, she focused on Joffrey. He was dressed in Lannister colors, his golden curls falling around his head like he was born with a crown already atop his head. From the disdainful way he looked at everything in Winterfell, Arya glad he would never take the King's place.

"Ned! Damn you Ned, always had to be there one step ahead of me," the King laughed as he steadily made his way towards the courtyard. Ned smiled in return as the stable boys immediately began saddling Robert and his sons' horses. "God Ned, your little Arya looks an image of Lyanna on that horse," he breathed once he was close enough. The way he looked at her made Arya squirm, but she smiled nonetheless, remembering her courtesies. _Sansa would be proud,_ she thought snidely.

"Did you have a good night's rest, Your Grace?" Arya asked politely, feeling a surprised glance from Robb and even Ned. It wasn't as if she wasn't capable of being courteous, she just never felt like it. But this time was different, if she wanted to make a good impression she would have to play the perfect Lady, if only in front of the King.

Robert only laughed again, using a step stool to heave himself onto his massive destrier. "As good as expected, in this frigid cold. How do you sleep at night, Ned? I've ten furs and a blazing fire yet I still find myself shivering," he chuckled throatily along with her father.

"You're too used to your southron heat, Your Grace," Ned laughed. Arya simply smiled, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly she felt eyes on her, turning to find Gendry staring at her with a smile of his own. Never in all her years did Arya have such a strong urge to stick her tongue out. She settled for the iciest Stark glare she could muster (which wasn't that icy, she's been told) before turning back around, following the King and her father beside Robb as they made their way to the gate. _Stupid bloody prince._

They were deep into the woods when Robb leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Whats going on between you and the prince?"

Arya fought down the scoff that instinctively came to her at the mention of the prince. "Nothing," she hissed, not wanting Robb to make a fuss of it. He looked at her skeptically, but leaned back over to his horse nonetheless. Arya sighed, knowing that she would have to be nicer to Gendry if she wanted to make a good impression on his father. Or maybe she would just ignore him. The prince was stupid, but even he would have to eventually take a hint.

When their party had stopped and dismounted, Arya couldn't help her grin as she gazed at her surroundings. This was the farthest she had ever been outside the castle, so deep into the woods that a chill had settled on the places the sun didn't reach. Well, to Arya it was a chill. Looking at the King and his sons shivering ever so slightly, it was probably freezing to them.

"Alright, let's get to hunting," Robert announced, "before my bollocks freeze off in this cold." Ned and Gendry laughed while Arya smiled widely, practically buzzing with excitement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short/broken up chapter, i have like three projects due for school this week so im all over the place *-*
> 
> BUT!! i wanted to talk about the story plan for a bit here since it got such a positive response!! arya /obviously/ isnt going to hate gendry forever, so look forward to some bonding in later chapters. also expect some joffrey hate because nobody likes him except his mom. sansa and arya are going to make up at some point, as i feel they would have in the books had they stayed in touch with all theyve grown. the whole gang are going to the capital, but thankfully ned will keep his head this time with a much more level headed prince!! robert probably wont die either, but i havent decided yet.... :3c


	3. Chapter 3

All Arya could feel was indignant fury as she was immediately set to the most inane tasks possible for the entirety of the trip. Making the fire and helping to pitch the tent had been fun at first, the ruggedness of it all making her feel like a soldier, but after the third day she just wanted to _kill_ something already. Whenever everyone else left to track down boars and stags, Arya was stuck "looking after" the campsite and the belongings of the King. She had tried to tell her father that she didn't come to look after their things like some dutiful servant, that she came to hunt and to kill and to learn, but before Arya could even finish her sentence Father was already staring her down into silence.

So there she was. Stuck minding after the King's every move, tending to the chores that no one else wanted to bother with, struggling to act as though she was happy to be there. They even made her help with putting on Joffrey's armor, even though there were squires with them to do that very task. Arya thought it was so that she could become a squire one day too, but Joffrey's whispered taunts soon struck the dream down. As much as the King made her laugh, it couldn't change her newfound hatred for his offspring. When Gendry wasn't staring at her with a mixture of pity and curiosity and something... else, Joffrey was laughing at her and teasing her. Arya wanted to kill them both, especially Joffrey, and even punched him once when their parents weren't looking. It was a horrible idea.

"Father! That little Stark girl tried to kill me!" Joffrey squealed like a pig, going red in the face while Gendry laughed behind his father. "I'm a prince, she can't _do_ that!"

Robert gave him a look before turning to Ned for advice. Arya's father simply shrugged his shoulders, almost imperceptibly, and said nothing. The King grumbled in response, silent as he thought. Joffrey apparently didn't like this, because suddenly he was screaming once more.

"You have to _do something_ Father! _Punish her-"_ Joffrey grabbed Arya's shoulder with a painful grip, pulling her closer to him and in front of the King. "She has _disgraced_ us, Father, you must--" Robb had come up behind the boy and put an icy cold hand on Joffrey's shoulder, barely there but intimidating enough to stop him in his tracks. After a brief moment of frigid silence, Arya wrenched her shoulder away from Joffrey's grip, seething in anger.

"Is anyone going to ask me what _really_ happened?" Arya shouted, glaring at Joffrey in vain. The boy was still locked in a staring contest with her brother, looking like he was about to soil himself.

"Yes, that would be a start I suppose," Robert grumbled, looking thoroughly displeased with everything. "Tell us quickly so we can be done with this thrice damned conversation, gods be good."

"I didn't punch him for no reason, and I _certainly_ didn't try to kill him. Before I punched him, I was cleaning the fire pit so I could make the fire for tonight's dinner when _Joffrey_ kicked me over," Arya spat, continuing to glare at Joffrey's stupid hair. "Did anyone wonder why I was covered in scrapes and _ash?!_ "

A moment of silence passed before Joffrey was suddenly glaring right back, looking as if he was ready to froth at the mouth. "You must have rubbed it on yourself for an alibi, you evil _wolf bitch--"_

A loud slap rang out in the clearing, made all the louder by the quiet of the evening.

" _She_ did not disgrace us, _you_ have," Robert growled, taking the whimpering boy by the ear. Even Gendry remained silent in shock, though he looked as angry as his father. "If I hear one more word out of your insolent little mouth, I'll have you dragged back to Winterfell. Do you hear me? _Do you hear me?_ " Joffrey whimpered and nodded his head, trying to keep back tears and failing. It took all Arya had not to laugh in his stupid prince face. Robert released his grip on his sons ear and turned to point a finger at Arya, immediately dissipating any mirth she had. "And you. I think there's sense in a girl knowing how to defend herself, but smart girls do not punch princes. Remember that."

After a solemn nod and a forced apology, they all went back to whatever they were doing before. After cleaning the fire pit, Arya started towards the trees to look for firewood before her father appeared by her side, stopping her in her tracks.

"Arya," Ned started with a sigh. "I know you aren't lying. You wouldn't go as far as rub ash on yourself just for an excuse, and you are a smart girl. You wouldn't try to kill the prince over a folly as simple as what happened today, especially with the King only feet away," He laughed, patting her on the shoulder. Arya smiled back, preening at being called smart after the King had implied otherwise. " _But..._ you must try your best to get along with his boys. Robert is an understanding King, but that will only go so far when it comes to his family."

She fought down a sigh. Hadn't they seen how _hard_ she was trying? Sure she ignored Gendry, but she even gave Joffrey a forced compliment on his Lannister colored armor. He just sneered at her, whispering something derogatory and leaving her to wallow in her anger and hurt pride. It was as if no one cared, and Arya was sick of it, but she wouldn't tell her father that.

"Of course, Father," Arya nodded. "I understand." Ned patted her shoulder once more before turning to join everyone else, leaving Arya to all but run into the woods. She wished she could bring Nymeria, but Robb said she would either scare or hunt all the prey before they got a chance to do anything. _Maybe they should just get better at hunting,_ Arya thought sullenly as she looked for dry wood.

She had an armful of wood and was trying to pick up more when a voice made her jump and drop everything.

"Need any help?" It was Gendry. Of _course._

"Do you call _that_ helping in the South? Or is it just you?" Arya spat, gesturing to her dropped wood angrily. She hoped he didn't see how embarrassed she was at jumping at something as harmless as _him._ He at least had the courtesy to wince at what he caused.

"...Sorry," He mumbled, scratching his head pathetically. "I just wanted to apologize for my brother's behavior earlier..."

"You don't look very sorry," Arya retorted as she set to picking up the sticks, not before seeing the flush creep over Gendry's face. He didn't respond, silently stooping down to help her pick up the firewood. At that point she was too tired to protest, letting him hold half and carrying the rest. When Arya went to look for more, Gendry trailed behind her, looking like he was about to say something only to stay quiet. The longer the silence stretched, the more awkward it became, until Arya suddenly whipped around to confront him.

"If you're going to say something, just say it already, gods," She exclaimed, poking him in his chest for emphasis. " _You're_ the one that decided to bother me, I never asked you to be here." A look of hurt flashed across his face at the last comment, but it quickly became determination. He reminded Arya of a bull.

"I... I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me." It wasn't even phrased as a question, and the irony of it made Arya laugh.

"Isn't that what we came here for? To _hunt?"_ Arya questioned bitterly. Gendry opened his mouth to reply but Arya continued before he could. "Oh wait, _I_ was brought along just to do everyone's bidding. Because _I'm_ just a girl and _you're_ the _stupid, bloody prince."_

Gendry looked like he was about to laugh, which only made Arya want to punch him too, but he didn't thankfully. Arya's pride had already suffered enough that day. "I meant alone. We could catch a few squirrels or something for practice, or maybe a bird. I brought my horse and supplies with me, told everyone I wanted to hunt by myself before supper." He gave her such a genuine smile that it made her angry when she felt her insides warm. _He's just a stupid prince, he probably want's to trick you,_ Arya thought, but he looked so sincere she couldn't help her excitement at the idea of _finally fucking hunting._

Arya was silent for a moment, trying to see any cracks through his proposal, but when she saw none she gave in. "Are you sure? Wouldn't it be embarrassing, hunting with the evil wolf bitch who tried to kill your brother?" She almost regretted the words the moment they left her mouth at his look of immediate anger, but as he started speaking it quickly dissipated.

"My brother was a fool to lie about you, and a greater fool for that folly he shouted," He practically growled. "My father would have been wise to give him a clout around his ear, especially while he's away from Cersei's protection." Arya could only look at him with a mixture of shock and respect, surprised at the disrespect he so easily threw at his kin.

"You call your mother by her first name?" Arya asked in amazement, "If my mother heard me calling her Catelyn, she would lecture me for _hours_."

Gendry only laughed, shrugging halfheartedly. "It's not as if she pays me the same respect by calling me by my own name. _Boy_ and _child_ are the only names she knows for me, it seems."

"Does she not like you?" Arya knew what that was like, had seen in it her mother's eyes whenever she looked at Jon, and even sometimes at her. For some reason, she _really_ wanted to tell Gendry about it. He seemed like he would actually care. _Just a s_ _tupid. Bloody. Prince,_ Arya reminded herself.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe it's cause I look so much like my father, and the whole kingdom knows the disdain Cersei has for Robert. Even a blind man could see it," He chuckled, looking none perturbed despite how he spoke of his parents. "Regardless, night is coming soon, and we have animals to kill." Without looking to see if she was following, Gendry strode off to his horse confidently. _Wanker,_ Arya thought with a grin, running after him. She halfheartedly wondered how he was able to ride a horse anywhere near her without her noticing, but she was too excited to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY i took so long to write this chapter!! school has been so stressful lately, and i lost my progress halfway thru and had to write it all again.... excuses excuses i know, lol. finished this one in a day so please excuse any mistakes, really want to get this out asap so i'll edit it later. hope u enjoy! working on the next chapter now!!
> 
> edit: i just realized how short this chapter is too........ SORRY lol i'll work harder on the next one, but the next scene is going to be quite long so i wanted to cut it off before that point


End file.
